Transferred
by Awsme Grl
Summary: What happens when two pirates, who are trusted friends, wake up in another world as a married couple? Read to find out! [Related to OALS]


The world sure was a strange place. After her departure from East Blue, Nami had met giants, seen natural phenomenons beyond all comprehension, had witnessed miracles. She also had the privilege of gaining friendships and awe-inspiring memories of adventure. All because of a carefree captain.

Nami smiled in her sleep. It was only when a loud noise of a disturbed bell rang out, she sprang up fully awake; eyes darting around the room. Within her reach was a phone that she grabbed and upon pressing the snooze button, her brows knotted at the strange device. 'What was it?'

Her vision refocused on the bed sheets. Pin-striped gray. This was not her bed. Nami then sought the company of her roommate but Robin was no where in sight. This was not even her room.

Nami did not recall a kidnapping but being on guard, she felt for her clima-tact but it was no where to be found. Something told her to check her arm. Her tattoo and scar were both gone.

Then came a sigh of someone waking up and Nami scrambled to the other side of the bed to see -much to her relief- her captain. The angle he was in was as if he had fallen off the bed.

"Where am I?" Luffy said sitting up rubbing his eyes and after feeling for his hat, his stomach sank at the empty space.

Nami witnessed all of this. He was facing away from her and and the instant he felt for his hat, she took it off the side table and pressed it on his head.

Luffy's head bobbed downwards from the slight pressure and grinned wide at the reunion. Not forgetting his manners, he turned to thank the presenter.

"Thank you-" Luffy blinked, "Ah-Nami! Do you know where we are?"

He scratched at his scar under his shirt but froze upon feeling that it was non-existent.

"It's gone, isn't it?"

"...Yeah."

"Mine's gone too. See?" She showed her arm and Luffy got up and sat next to her for a closer inspection. Her scar w _as_ gone and the last thing he knew about tattoos was that they were permanent. There was no magical soap or sorcery around to simply wash it off.

"You're right."

"Your injuries are gone too." Nami touched his hands and examined his fists. Luffy's eyes followed as her fingers came to gently graze his cheek where he had that nasty bruise. She was correct. He didn't see or feel a thing.

"What about you, Nami?"

Everyone fought so hard the day before. They were without a doubt sore from battle and it would take more than a night's rest to heal.

Nami flexed her arms. "I feel... I feel fine. Look, Luffy. Something's wrong. We need to find the others."

"They're not here."

"How do you know that?"

"I can't sense any of them... This isn't where they live. Where is here anyway?"

"I don't know." Nami released the bun on top her head and fluffed out her hair. Didn't even remember putting it like so the night she went to sleep aboard the Sunny.

"But you're-"

"I know that I'm your navigator, Luffy. But there are things that I know and do not know. Everything here is so strange. I'm just as confused as you are. This doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah."

Nami rose eyebrows at his outfit and hers. They were matching.

"But you know... I can't help but think that all this is all so..." Nami started.

"Familiar?"

She nodded. He felt the same way too. Them sharing a room, sharing a bed felt familiar. The thought seemed like the most normal thing in the world.

"I think that this is my room."

"Oh really?"

Nami glanced around the enclosure. It was well kept despite the random articles of clothing stuffed in drawers but the pile of dirty laundry located in the corner of the room gave it away. That's where he discarded his clothes in the room he shared with the guys on the Sunny. Knew from the rounds she made on laundry day. A thought came to her reminding her to take care of it when she returned home.

'Home?' Where was it she had to go?

Nami tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and Luffy's eyes caught sight of something shiny.

"Hey. What's that?"

"What?"

"On your finger."

Nami checked and saw that there was a ring. She fancied it right away and wondered how much it was worth. Didn't have memory of seeing anything like it in her stash and she was never one to flaunt her finds.

"Oh. I have one too," Luffy said and Nami saw that it was of pure gold. Both rings fit them perfectly.

"I wonder what they're for."

Nami didn't have an answer but was now examining his face. The self-inflicted scar was still present please but he looked older. More mature and handsome. Never recalled him looking this good.

Before she could vocalize her observations, Luffy had taken hold of her hand but not like around the wrist like usual but her actual hand; lacing their fingers together. She did not question it.

"Let's go see if this place has anything to eat. I'm hungry."

Nami followed him out the room.

"Do you even know where you're going, Luffy?"

"Yeah."

She did too.

On their way to the kitchen, Luffy stopped in his tracks to get a closer look at a photograph in the hall. Nami gasped. It was them looking their best in front of an alter. Each had bright shining smiles on their faces. It looked like they were at some sort of ceremony. A wedding maybe. Nami's jaw dropped. It was their wedding picture.

"When did we get married, Nami?"

Luffy knew what a wedding was. Knew what the bride and groom had to wear. Even knew what marriage was. Contrary to popular belief, Monkey D. Luffy had not been living under a rock his whole life.

"That's us," Nami said. The rings they found were their rings. They were freaking married!

Luffy's face carried a blank expression but shrugged and continued the journey to the kitchen.

Nami's hand was released as he bent down to raid the fridge. Lucky for him, there were some leftover takeout and he went to join Nami at the dining table.

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips as she watched him stuff his face. Luffy happened to catch the look.

"What?"

"I can't believe you're eating at a time like this."

"I'm hungry."

"That's besides the point. Aren't you more concerned about all that's been going on?"

"You mean about us being married?"

"Yes."

"I can't do anything about that. We're married. That's that."

Nami blushed at his acceptance.

"But this isn't how things are supposed to be."

"It is. It's supposed to be this way."

"It does not make any sense."

"You're right. We should be on the Sunny with the others. We don't belong here- maybe our other selves but not us. What we need to find is a way to go back.

The me here also has a taste for adventure but we do not share the dream of being Pirate King."

Nami listened on. He was right. Wherever this place was, they did not belong. The house they apparently shared was nice, homey even. And this world was more technologically advanced.

Something else had been nagging at her heart but Nami ignored it with great difficulty. They didn't belong here and these feelings she had for her captain did not belong either. None of this was real.

Suddenly, Luffy stopped eating as his eyes cast on the clock.

"What's wrong?"

"I have somewhere to be soon."

"Work?"

"Yeah. Work."

He left the chair to get ready and Nami took it upon herself to clean the little mess he made. Luffy was going with the flow. All she wanted was answers.

In the meantime, she surveyed the rest of the house all while snacking on some fruit she found in the fridge. Her room was her favourite. Was thrilled to find that her other self shared a passion for cartography. She wasn't half bad either. The maps were drawn and scaled to a T.

Nami's head snapped up from the drafts when she heard Luffy calling her. She met him at the door and there he announced that he was leaving.

She went to stand mere centimeters away to fix his crudely tied tie; flashing him a look of judgement.

"How did you manage to tie your ties all those other times?"

"I didn't. Sanji helped me. He tried showing me how but I forgot the steps."

"That explains it." Nami looped it one last time and measured it out. "Almost done."

"Okay."

Luffy's eyes moved from her hands to her face and then came that 'want' again- the same like the first time he saw her when he woke up.

Once done, Nami smoothed out the contraption and both hands came to straighten his collar. She nodded, satisfied at her work.

"Thanks."

"You're wel-"

Out of the blue, Luffy kissed her forehead through her bangs and Nami held her breath. Her eyes slowly crept closed and she leaned into the warmth of his hand that came to touch her cheek.

Luffy had her under his gaze and in an instant, Nami woke up out the trance and looked at her captain with a frown. He looked back.

"Luffy," she began,"What are you doing?"

"I don't know."

He was sure as hell about to kiss her smack on the mouth and the strange thing was that she was going to let him. Another 2 seconds passed and Nami used every ounce of energy she had in her to hold herself back from finishing the deed.

Her eyes were wide with shock. These were not her feelings.

When his hand fell, she cleared her throat and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To get ready. You're going to where the rest of the crew is."

"That's right."

"Well I'm coming too."

Nami entered the bathroom to start but just before she lifted her blouse over her head, she caught sight of yet another peculiar device sitting alone in the trash.

In her hands, she read "Pregancy Test". The instructions were clear but Nami saw that it had already been used. It had one red line running through it. She looked for the meaning and saw an infographic. Two lines meant positive and well... one line meant the complete opposite.

Soon, Nami felt a pour of tears cascade over her cheeks making her wonder what in Oda's name was wrong with her. 'Twas a feeling of pure sadness.

With them being married and all, they must have done lots of things that married people do. _Lots_ of things.

Nami knew that 'they' were serious about each other. Sure she had love and respect for her captain but to only the capacity that one would have for a brother. Here, she loved him more than herself and the pain that came upon seeing that she was not pregnant was unbearable. She didn't like these feelings. They were the absolute worst.

Once the grief subsided, she went forth and got herself ready. Showered, styled her hair and picked out an outfit.

When Luffy saw Nami again, he knew something was wrong. He stood from the sofa and approached her and what she did was wrap her arms around him in a hug. He reciprocated.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just shut up and hold me."

He did as told and rubbed her back, whispering in a quiet voice that everything was going to be okay. And like a dandelion to wind, all her worries were blown away.

* * *

Getting to Monkey D. Corp was initially a challenge. Luffy with keys in hand stood outside gaping at the red convertible.

"Woah. I think this is mine."

"Are you sure that you can drive this thing?" His 'wife' asked.

"...Yeah."

Nami saw stars in his eyes and took the keys and hopped in the driver's seat. One so excited couldn't possibly be suited for driving.

"Hey Nami! No Fair!"

"Get in the car already. We're late."

* * *

A sheet of relief came over them when they were greeted by the rest of the crew.

"Here comes the idiot couple," said Zoro and Nami became annoyed. Something told her that the Nami whom was accustomed to all this hated that name.

Despite that, everyone was mostly the same. Some were completely different namely in appearance but they were still the same gullible bunch. Another thing is that Luffy behaved like normal. Like he belonged and Nami was upset because he wasn't asking the more important questions.

She reckoned that she would take it upon herself and wanted to consult Robin. However, after breakfast when she took a seat next to the archaeologist, everyone looked at her.

She sweatdropped. "What's wrong?"

"That's my seat, Nami," said Usopp. Your chair is right next to Luffy's, remember?"

Nami locked eyes with the captain and swore she saw a look of disappointment. "Oh. Sorry."

"Are you guys in the middle of a fight?" asked Chopper.

"No," she answered.

"Is your chair broken?" asked Franky.

"No."

"Is it that time of the month?" said Zoro and Nami threw a stapling machine at his head. The swordsman barely dodged it and yelped at the impact.

"No! What did I say about asking me that?" Nami fumed but paused. She and Zoro had never had that conversation before.

She sat next to the captain and the day began. Robin spoke about some report and Nami stared speechless when Luffy took the stand and spoke in a way that shocked her.

"Luffy?"

"Yes Nami?"

"What are you doing?"

"Having a discussion.

Nami dragged a hand down her face. Where did her captain go?

"Outside."

"What?"

"Outside. Now."

When the door closed shut, everyone exchanged looks of confusion. If they weren't fighting then what was their problem?

"Please tell me that you're still my Luffy."

"I am."

"The Luffy that wants to be Pirate King?"

"Yeah."

"So what the hell was that back there?"

"..."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Sanji was right. You do look cute when you're angry."

"Wait-what?"

'Shishishishi' "Nothing. I'm just doing what my body's telling me to."

"... We don't belong here, Luffy. We need to go back."

A knock came at the door and both turned at the same time to see Robin asking if everything was okay. What the archaeologist did not expect was to be pulled in the room and drowned with questions.

Nami discovered that she and Luffy had been married for a while. 4 years going on 5. Some truths were too good to be true like her mother being alive and some were hard to hear like Ace's death.

Some things were so similar yet different. The only theory Robin could come up with was that some freak of nature must have thought it fun to put them in this universe just to see how they would react.

Nami was not completely mad. All her friends were here; she had a pretty decent life and she held on to the belief that things were going to return back to normal. Nevertheless she nor Luffy were not in any form of rush to go 'home'.

One thing she could not come to terms with was that she and Luffy were married. Very married and in love. But that wasn't them. In the real world, they were neither.

After work, they went exploring the unusual world. Ate at a few places, even visited Bellemere. Nami was in tears and when asked the reason for the waterworks, Nami just said that she missed her. It was not far from the truth.

This world was fun and being married was fun too. They behaved no different to how they interacted in their world. Nami did not realize it at first but she and Luffy got along pretty well. The captain didn't stop with the hand holding however, and it just grew on her.

At home, they sat together on the couch and went through a photo album she came across under the coffee table. It was a wonderful documentary of their marriage so far. Luffy had really liked the pictures too.

As the collection came to an end, Nami closed the album shut and placed it to the side before resting her head on Luffy's shoulder and breathed a contented sigh when Luffy tugged her closer with an arm around her waist.

"This isn't so bad huh, Luffy?"

"No. It's nice."

"I bet you a billion berries that we'll forget that this day ever happened."

"That'll be too bad cause I had fun."

"Yeah. I did too."

They hadn't gone beyond hand holding, didn't even try kissing again. And you know what? It was okay. They liked being close to each other much more. To them, it felt right.

"Hey Nami."

"Hm?"

"I may have never thought about marriage before but if I ever were to consider it, I think that I'd really like it if I married you."

"Oh really?" Nami smiled feeling a warmth in her cheeks.

"Yeah."

"Let's focus on our dreams first okay, captain?"

"Okay."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

"There have been many obstacles so far, Luffy. Some that almost got all of us killed. I'm sure that there's more out there."

"Of course. But they have made us stronger."

Nami looked him in the eyes, smiled once more and threw her arms around him holding him close.

"We'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah. We'll be okay."

Then without a moment's notice, all was lost. They were back on the Sunny waking up not as lovers but as friends. They were pirates. Things like marriage or starting a family were not foremost in their minds. Adventure was the real romance.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thanks for reading to the end. This story didn't have to be written but I wrote it anyway. I was laying in bed daydreaming one day and this idea popped in my head. The many things that come after "What if..." are endless.**

 **Like "Husband Pranks Wife" I planned on putting this idea to the side thinking that I should be done with the OALS series but nope! It kept nagging and nagging me. Day in and day out: "Write me. Write me." So I caved in and this is the end result.**

 **I've thought about writing LuNa that follows the One Piece timeline but I am not that talented. Not that I don't have faith in my writing but even though Luffy and Nami may have cute moments every here and there in the One Piece series, I cannot see them going beyond friends maybe in the years to come but not now.**

 **I fangirl as hard as the rest of you. Oda is da man at being subtle about his love of the pairing. Extremely subtle.**

 **I'm rambling. I have two.. no THREE story ideas and the OALS fanfic keeps coming back to haunt me. Let's hope and pray that this is the last of it. Chao for now.**

 **#FirstOneShot**


End file.
